Era el
by rossyradcliffewatson
Summary: Un sueño que parecia nunca encontrar a su protagonista y una cabaña y un muerdago los únicos testigos de ese momento. H/Hr.


**Disclaimer: Copyright © Warner Bros. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: ™ & © Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R**

Un poco tarde pero aquí esta mi fic corto con menos de 1000 palabras para el último Reto Harmony del año, espero les guste.

* * *

_**Era el.**_

Todas mis navidades mis padres siempre colgaban un ramo de muérdagos en la puerta, según la creencia era que traería paz y alejaría lo malo de nuestro hogar pero cuando entre a Hogwarts ese significado que tenia de ellos era totalmente equivocado.

Durante mis primeros años veía a muchas parejas besarse justo debajo de el y fue leyendo en la biblioteca que supe que la tradición era que las parejas se besaran debajo de el para atraer la suerte en el amor y en futuros matrimonios.

Me preguntaba siempre con quien me besaría debajo de un muérdago, era la misma duda que siempre tenia y de la cual nunca tenia una respuesta.

Con Viktor Krum era feliz y me imaginaba siempre ese momento en el que entrabamos al baile de navidad y justo me besaba debajo del muérdago pero cuando tuve la oportunidad simplemente no paso nada, Viktor ni siquiera hizo el intento de besarme, entonces fue cuando entendí que el día que pasara eso, seria con el amor de mi vida, con quien iba a compartir el resto de mis días.

Mis sentimientos se volvieron confusos y creí estar enamorada de Ron y aunque lo quería, sufrí también por que el me mirara como algo mas que una amiga.

Una noche después del que Harry y yo nos quedáramos solos en el Bosque de Dean, soñé con una hermosa cabaña cerca de un lago, la vista era simplemente hermosa, el lugar perfecto para estar leyendo un libro y tomando una taza de chocolate, la luz que entraba por las ventanas era relajante y muy tenue, iluminaba perfecto todo sin necesidad de nada mas pero alguien toco la puerta y cuando la abrí simplemente me besaba y cuando levante mi mirada ahí estaba un hermoso muérdago sobre nosotros y de lo único que recuerdo del chico con quien me besaba era su bufanda gris con blanco y su cabello un poco revuelto.

Cuando termino la guerra las cosas con Ron no estaban bien, el había cambiado, ya no era el mismo del que yo me sentía atraída, era mas callado y distante así que nuestra relación se vino abajo ya no había nada que pudiera ser rescatado para poder continuar.

Poco tiempo después supe que el y Luna estaban saliendo y por extraño que parezca me alegre mucho por eso aunque también me sentía así cuando supe que Harry y Ginny habían terminado definitivamente después de que ella le confesara que seguía amando a Dean.

Después de eso Harry y yo pasábamos mas tiempo juntos aunque el estudiaba para ser Auror y yo Medimaga siempre en nuestros ratos libres los pasábamos juntos a veces sin hablar porque no era necesario la sola compañía de el me hacia sentirme completa como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

Fue ahí que me di cuenta que lo amaba, que jamás había visto que solo con el me complementaba, si lo sabia pero no lo había visto, era el y solo el a quien siempre procure y con quien siempre estaba y aunque me fue difícil tuve que aceptarlo, me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

Con el tiempo el comenzó a portarse diferente conmigo, trataba de que saliéramos mas de la rutina y que hiciéramos cosas diferentes se acercaba el día de Navidad, la primera que pasaríamos juntos pues mis padres se habían ido a Francia y los Weasley junto con Luna se habían ido a Rumania a pasar las fiestas con Charlie, así que solo quedábamos Harry y yo. Le pregunte que donde quería pasar la Navidad si en mi casa o en el Valle de Godric y solo me respondió que no me preocupara por eso que el ya tenia todo listo.

El día de Navidad llego muy temprano a mi casa y sin decirme nada solo me dijo que tomara mi abrigo, cuando tome su mano, me sonrió y con su otra mano cerro mis ojos y desaparecimos.

Cuando los abrí, estábamos en un hermoso lugar olía a tierra húmeda y había muchos arboles así que supuse estábamos en algún bosque. Harry aun con su mano entrelazada con la mía me llevo hasta una gran cabaña no muy lejos de donde nos aparecimos, subimos las escaleras y pude ver que estaba un hermoso follaje sobre la puerta y entonces sentí su mano en mi cintura y me volteo hacia el y sin esperarlo, me beso justo antes de entrar a la cabaña y el mundo dejo de existir por unos segundos para mi, ahí estaba yo Hermione Granger besando a Harry Potter. Sentí que despegaba sus labios de los míos y cuando lo hizo volvió a tomar mis manos entre las suyas y mirándome a los ojos fijamente me dijo

-He tardado mucho en darme cuenta pero esto es lo que siento, te amo Hermione y quiero estar siempre a tu lado, ¡Feliz Navidad! –dijo el sin despegar ni un segundo su mirada de mis ojos

-Yo también te amo y he amado siempre, ¡Feliz Navidad! –y entonces lo volví a besar y cuando me despegue de sus labios mire a mi alrededor y entonces vi al muérdago justo arriba de nosotros y recordé mi sueño, era el a quien yo había visto, era el y siempre será el a quien he amado y amare siempre, por fin habia encontrado la respuesta a mi pregunta _¿con quien seria?_ era él... así que solo hice que viera hacia arriba y viera lo mismo que yo solo se rio y volvió a besarme.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!  
Me dejas un review...?

Atte:

RossyRadcliffeWatson


End file.
